<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lebanon Sunset by afreezingnote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016735">Lebanon Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote'>afreezingnote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, Romance, Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Cas,” Dean said.  “Wanna go for a drive?”</p><p>“Where to?” Cas asked, marking his place with his finger as he closed the book.</p><p>“Nowhere in particular,” Dean said. “I’ve just got an itch to drive my Baby, and it’s nice when you ride shotgun.”</p><p>“Because we get to hold hands,” Cas said. </p><p>“Ice cream on the pie, babe,” Dean said. “I enjoy your company all the time. You coming?”</p><p>“Of course,” Cas said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Colors Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lebanon Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I haven't been active in the Supernatural fandom since 2016. This resurgence is a result of going through my drafts folder on a whim and deciding to post some old pieces. This piece was originally written for the Destiel Writers &amp; Readers Facebook network’s Colors Challenge (Prompt: Vermillion) in 2016.</p><p>A note of setting: this goes canon divergent during Road Trip (9.10) in a future AU where the Winchesters actually talked instead of letting their communication issues lead to another catastrophe, and they used their time to do something useful instead, namely helping their dying friend fix his grace problem.</p><p>Sorting out their priorities allows Dean some real happiness with the angel he loves. They share a romantic evening beneath a gorgeous sunset in the Kansas countryside.</p><p>Originally posted to <a href="https://thefamousspannerintheworks.tumblr.com/post/151913070389/lebanon-sunset-nsfw-1239-words-deancas">tumblr.</a></p><p>Not beta'd, so any mistakes are all my fault. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no profit from this work save fun. If this story appears anywhere other than Archive of Our Own, it has been reposted without my consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean walked into the library after finishing the dishes from dinner to find Cas in his usual spot, waiting for Dean before going to their room. Dean was pleased to see that, instead of sifting through a stack of lore, Cas was reading the Vonnegut book Dean had identified as his favorite in conversation a couple of weeks ago.</p><p>“Hey, Cas,” Dean said.  “Wanna go for a drive?”</p><p>“Where to?” Cas asked, marking his place with his finger as he closed the book.<br/><br/>“Nowhere in particular,” Dean said. “I’ve just got an itch to drive my Baby, and it’s nice when you ride shotgun.”</p><p>“Because we get to hold hands,” Cas said. </p><p>“Ice cream on the pie, babe,” Dean said. “I enjoy your company all the time. You coming?”</p><p>“Of course,” Cas said. </p><p>He slid his bookmark into place and stood.</p><hr/><p>Dean steered the Impala away from the city. The road led through stretches of farmland and empty fields dotted with copses of oak trees. He took turns seemingly at random. The longer they drove, the narrower the roads became until the lines of trees on both sides of the road met, huddling together to form a protective canopy. The winding blacktop drew the eye along a path that seemed to go on endlessly, creating a tunnel with the frame of branches overhead. </p><p>When Dean pulled the car off the road at an expanse of land with a clear view of the western sky and a line of trees that shielded the area from passersby, Cas began to have his suspicions about the spontaneity in Dean’s choice of direction. </p><p>Dean walked around to the trunk, pulled out a blanket, a thermos, and two styrofoam cups.</p><p>“You planned this,” Cas observed.</p><p>Dean fought to keep the grin off his face and lost.</p><p>“Might’ve taken a look around when I went to restock the fridge the other day,” he admitted.</p><p>“Who’s the sappy romantic now?” Cas asked.</p><p>Dean shrugged and ducked his head. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Definitely you,” Dean said.</p><p>“Mmm,” Cas hummed. He leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Okay, I confess. I’m guilty of the crime of sappy romanticism. What could be a fitting punishment?”</p><p>“You’re stuck with me for the rest of eternity,” Dean said.</p><p>“Forever? That’s a mighty long time,” Cas said.</p><p>“Did you just quote Prince to me?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Cas said. “Do you promise?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said. “If we can manage it.”</p><hr/><p>They spread the blanket out together and sat down cross-legged, their knees bumping.</p><p>“Usually, this would be the moment for a picnic, but I know food just tastes like molecules to you again. You still like coffee though, so here we are,” Dean said as he unscrewed the cap of the thermos and poured them both a cup of fragrant dark roast.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said.</p><p>Dean didn’t respond with words, reaching over to take Cas’s hand instead. He threaded their fingers together and brought them to rest atop his thigh. They stayed like that, quietly sipping from their cups of coffee, as they watched the sun sink in the sky, the fading light casting vivid vermillion, electric pink, and pale plum across the clouds. </p><p>As the sun’s last rays winked below the horizon, Dean shifted, inching closer to Cas and knocking their shoulders together playfully.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. “Wanna makeout?”  </p><p>Cas uncurled his legs and moved to sit between Dean’s knees in a sprawling version of the lotus position. Having Cas in so much of his intimate space made Dean feel tingly with anticipation. Cas ratcheted the tension higher by ghosting his lips over Dean’s in the barest touch, making their noses brush together. Dean could feel the flutter of Cas’s eyelashes against his skin as they closed the distance again. The kiss started as a silky caress and lingered, one series of kisses leading into another, until Dean had to pull away to breathe.</p><p>Cas’s fingers had found their way under Dean’s shirt and started tracing shorts trails along his sides. He pressed his mouth to the bolt of Dean’s jaw. When he drew back, he parted his lips just enough to let his teeth graze over Dean’s pulse point. </p><p>Dean made a small, approving sound in the back of his throat as he slid his hand up Cas’s thigh suggestively, stopping to cup Cas’s cock through his pants. He was half hard already. Dean smirked against Cas’s lips. He loved how easy the angel was for him.</p><p>“Did you pack lube?” Cas asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Dean said.</p><p>“That’s an uncharacteristic lack of preparation,” Cas said, pulling back and narrowing his eyes at Dean.</p><p>Dean huffed a laugh.</p><p>“It’s all part of my scheme,” he said.</p><p>“To have a romantic interlude under the stars without bringing lube,” Cas added skeptically. </p><p>“Mhmmm,” Dean said. He nudged Cas’s shoulder, guiding him to move so they could lay on their sides, facing each other. “Just wanna be close to you. Like this.”</p><p>He slotted one leg between Cas’s before rolling his hips. Dean kept up the slow drag of their clothed erections, pulling back teasingly whenever Cas pressed against him insistently, until they were both straining against their zippers. He unfastened Cas’s pants first and pulled his shirt up enough to undo the bottom half of the buttons, leaving Cas’s stomach bare in the opening. When he moved to unzip his own pants, Cas beat him to it.</p><p>They worked in tandem to shove one another’s pants down far enough to rub together skin to skin. Without needing to speak, they set a slow and deliberate pace as they began thrusting against each other. A rhythm came easily. Precome and sweat eased the way as they found the perfect rocking motion to ensure their cocks lined up just right.</p><p>Cas slipped his hand underneath Dean’s shirt, following the planes of Dean’s back as he curled his arm around Dean and pressed them closer together.</p><p>Dean moaned against Cas’s lips. He tangled his fingers in Cas’s hair and tugged, making Cas gasp.</p><p>The sky had gone dark, showing off a sea of glimmering stars above them, but they had eyes only for each other.</p><p>When the undulations of their hips came sharper and faster, they both knew they were close. Their orgasms weren’t simultaneous, but it was a near thing. Dean came with a groan between them, and he kept rutting against Cas, working himself through it. A few more thrusts through the wetness Dean had added between their stomachs had Cas pulsing his own release into the mix.</p><p>They lay with their limbs twined together as they exchanged lazy kisses for long minutes. When Dean rolled onto his back with a sigh, he kept Cas’s hand in his. Cas willed the mess of their bodily fluids away with a thought, leaving them clean and dry as they lingered, gazing up at the constellations.</p><hr/><p>Dean used the light from his phone to gather their things before heading back to the car.</p><p>“Would you like me to drive?” Cas asked.</p><p>Dean started to shake his head but thought better of it when he yawned. He handed over the keys without protest.</p><p>It filled Cas with warmth every time Dean entrusted him with the Impala, and the feeling stayed as Dean sidled over to lean against him as he started the car. Dean was asleep on Cas’s shoulder before they made it halfway home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome. If you'd like any additional tags included or spot any errors, please let me know, and I'll update asap.</p><p>Unless I miraculously find the motivation to round out my remaining long wips into workable standalones, this will probably be my last posted Supernatural fic. Though I'm not in the fandom anymore, Cas and Destiel will have a soft spot in my heart forever. I wish the fandom well and send my hopes for a fruitful and healing community with the longevity to celebrate the greatest love story (n)ever told as it deserves.</p><p>If you enjoy my writing and BBC Merlin, I've got good news! Merlin is my fandom home now, so my current work is for Merlin/Arthur/Gwen and Merthur. I'd love to see readers old and new check out my Merlin projects, if either of those pairings sound interesting!</p><p>If you'd like to find me on tumblr, <a href="https://unmarkedinlife.tumblr.com">unmarkedinlife</a> is my Merlin blog. I follow from <a href="https://balaszafiros.tumblr.com">balaszafiros.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>